


Scarlet

by Absolut3



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi council sucks, Na'Tor Delvet - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Scarlet Grey - Freeform, Sith!Obi-Wan, sith!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolut3/pseuds/Absolut3
Summary: In an AU where Obi-Wan is a sith, and Anakin has left the Jedi Council in the dust.Asajj Ventress's sith apprentance, Scarlet Grey, is missing!  Scarlet Grey is a heavily modified clone of Jango Fett, having escaped Kamino when she was only old enough to fly a space-fighter.  She was then found by the Jedi Order after she crash-landed near the Jedi Temple.  Once they found out she was somehow a force user, they proceded to train her, but as a youngling she bonded hevaily with others, and never quite followed the code.  When she was eight, Ventress finally found her, and Scarlet left the Jedi Order with Asajj, who raised her as her own.  She learned everything that Ventress was taught, and stuck to her side whenever she could.  Scarlet is now Eightteen, why don't you come with me to learn where life has taken her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wicked thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261721) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 



_I loved her_

_I loved her, and she was taken away from me._

_She was my light in the darkness, the only reason I would still fight, and I had to watch her die in front of me._

_I was too weak, and now I'm stuck in this cell, alone..._


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days the only joy Scarlet gets is from her memories...

A larger hand was laid on the outside of her tiny hand attempting to grasp a blaster, the hand correcting her hold on the silver pistol. “Alright Scarlet, now…” The voice had a mandoian accent. Scarlet watched as the hand was removed and the voice, whom she recognized as her father’s, continued. “Now you want to aim.” He said, with pride in his voice. Scarlet raised the blaster and closed one eye, staring at the target before firing. She giggled as she saw that the red bullseye had turned black from the blaster bolt.   
“That's what I call a first shot!” Scarlet’s father said, praising the small child.


End file.
